Trapped
by butterbeerandbertiebott
Summary: Finn and Kurt got lost on their way to a Halloween showing of Rocky Horror. They went through a tunnel in hope to find their way, but something unexpected happened and suddenly coming home became a farfetched idea. Based on Spirited Away.


**So inspiration came suddenly after I watched Spirited Away and I though the story can be applied so well and I just had to write this. I hope I did not destroy the essense of the movie too terribly. SA has such a great storyline that it is impossible to write anything based on it to be as good as the original. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic and I did the story near justice. **

* * *

"Finn Hudson, not again!" Kurt huffed in exasperation. "I don't even know how you managed to get us lost twice in a row, and this time, in a _wood _in the middle of Ohio!"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," came a weak response from Finn, his face scrunched miserably. He should have let Kurt drive and he knew it. Now the GPS was not working, there was no phone signal, they didn't recognize the sucked, big time. All the efforts of the Glee Club to cheer Kurt up had gone to waste, because of his mistakes.

His baby brother had suffered so much from bullying at McKinley to the point that he was now in that constant aloof, indifferent demeanor. Finn felt terrible for never _noticing, _for dismissing the locker slams and the slushy facials as just the common situation for any Glee members and overlooking how bad things were becoming for Kurt. It was only until this Monday, when Carole had to pull him out to a corner to ask him if there was anything wrong with Kurt did he finally see that his brother was about his tipping point. An emergency meeting of the entire Glee Club was immediately held where all of them show their late concerns for Kurt and attempted a plan to cheer him up and showed him that they were there for him at last. Rachel had been abled to score tickets for all of them for Rocky Horror on Halloween, albeit in a private, never-heard-of theatre. She insisted they got very good reviews, so whatever, they trusted Rachel's research. Kurt had been delighted to hear about it this morning, and after the heartfelt conversation in the choir room where everyone apologized and expressed their worries, Kurt had forgiven them all and looked significantly better. He had been so eager to prepare to go to the show, which Finn was pretty sure they would miss by now.

After some more minutes of driving and find nothing but trees and bushes along the narrow dirty road, Finn was overjoyed to finally see a tunnel, which at least could lead them somewhere, hopefully that damn private theatre. Kurt, on the other hand, was suspicious. He distinctly remembered Rachel had not mentioned any tunnels when she described the way for them, and warned Finn about it.

"But Kurt, there were no woods either. Come on, dude, this is our best bet! And besides, nothing bad could happen anyways. If it looked like a dead end again, we can always go back. And then we can drive until there is phone signal and we can phone Burt and Mom to somehow help us."

Although he hated to admit it, Finn was right. They were lost from the beginning anyways, and the tunnel was the first thing that weren't trees to show up. But Kurt got a really bad feeling about it. His sense told him going there was going to be a mistake, although he had no argument to go against Finn. So Kurt relented:

"Fine, Finn. But the moment anything weird came up, we _are _going back. _Home._ And for the last time, do not call me dude!"

Finn's face broke in to such a big grin that his face could be split in half. He started the car again and eagerly drove into the tunnel. Kurt glanced along the way, unable to shake his feelings of anxiety and almost terror. Everything was so dark, and the car lights made the situation creepier by shining on patches of muddy cracked walls and creating shadows which Kurt's mind was determined to think were lurking them. This was Halloween, after all, and maybe, just maybe, scary folk lore was finally true.

Yet, again, Kurt's sense told him that his fear had nothing to do with the fact that it was Halloween night. But he pushed that thought away. HIs mind was just probably trying to mess with him. In an attempt, to distract himself, Kurt pulled out the cheer-up card that Finn and the Glee Club had given him earlier that night. The card was full of concerned notes from his friends, some attempt at sex jokes (by Puck), a threat for him to get better otherwise she would come after him (from Santana) and rainbow drawings (from Brittany). Immediately, he was again overwhelmed. When he thought they had stopped caring and he, too, was beginning to give up on himself, they came around and did the best thing anyone had ever done for him. The card gave Kurt so much hope, that he felt almost silly for worrying about a dark tunnel. Things were going to be fine from now on.

The car screeched to a halt and pulled Kurt out of his train of thoughts. When he looked up, he saw a barrier, which was most likely the cause for the sudden stop. Better yet, light from buildings in front of him were flooding his eyes. Next to him, Finn squealed and hurried to open the door to get outside. Kurt followed suit. Maybe that weird theatre was somewhere here. If it wasn't they could call the Glee Club to cancel and go straight home. Kurt was sure they were dead worried by now.

Suddenly Kurt remembered his own mobile phone. He whipped it out and sighed in disappointment when the phone still showed that there was no signal. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he looked up to see that Finn had crossed the grass field in front of them and on his ways to the buildings.

"Come on, Kurt, hurry up!" he turned and urged.

Kurt began to walk, slightly puzzled by the grass field. Although the buildings in front of them looked nowhere near modern - they were like those in the Victorian era - the wild grass field still looked so out of place in an urban area. Either the people living here had questionable taste or something fishy was happening here. Kurt chose to believe the former. It was not like everyone had good eyes, and Kurt was not going to freak himself out again by thinking about the latter option.

He finally caught up with Finn and they walked in silence to the first building in sight, which, fortunately, looked enough like a movie theatre, although the banner hung at the door had no words written on it, and it were just lights shining on the blank, pristine white background. There were no one to be seen, however, there was a huge banquet visible even when they were standing outside. The door was ajar so Finn immediately walked through the threshold with Kurt in tow. Kurt took in the setting around him. There were Jack-o-lanterns littered all over the place - on the floor or hanging on the strings. Spiderwebs were also hung, along with a couple of ghost figures made from white cloth. This clearly looked like a Halloween party. Seeing that the banquet looked untouched, Kurt guessed the party hadn't started. Maybe the guests were still watching Rocky Horror. However, he wondered why there was no one here. Even if the show hadn't ended, at least there had to be staffs to look after the banquet and monitored if anyone came in. The quietness of the place was unusual, and unnerving.

Kurt remembered that he had told Finn that if any thing weird came up, they would go back immediately. Now was the time. He rushed over to Finn by the banquet.

"Finn, let's go. It's too quiet here, it's creeping me out! And I had a feeling this was not our theatre. We need to come back to the car. We can continue to drive home or sleep there until morning and find our way then." Kurt did not notice that Finn was chewing something, too busy with his horrifying thoughts of what could happen if they continue to stay here. When he finally snapped out of his own mind to check why Finn was not replying, he was furious to see Finn's mouth occupied by the candies he must have taken from the banquet.

Kurt was just began to reprimand Finn when, the most terrifying thing in his entire sixteen years of existence occurred right in front of his eyes and he forgot how to _breathe._

* * *

**If you have watched Spirited Away, you definitely will know what happens next :) I will try to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible. In the mean time, please tell me what you think and review :D Thanks so much :X **


End file.
